Historia Alternativa de Jellal y Erza
by ultimatehappy
Summary: La história de Jellal y Erza tal y como deberia haber sido. Disfrutad.
1. Capitulo 1: Revolución

-La torre del paraíso vivía hoy su ultimo día cuando los esclavos que los hechiceros habían sometido durante tanto tiempo se revelaron contra ellos. A la cabeza de ellos iba una niña pequeña pero audaz con una melena corta de color escarlata: Erza Scarlet, quien lideraba la revolución después de años de esclavitud e injusticias.

-"¡No os rindáis, luchad por vuestra libertad!" -grito Erza a pleno pulmón, y sus compañeros esclavos respondieron con un grito de guerra. En ese momento un hechicero con un látigo golpeo a Erza en la cara "Maldita niña, te torturaremos igual que a tu amigo" en ese momento Erza sabia que aquel hombre hablaba de su autentico líder de revolución: Jellal Fernández y justo cuando se disponía a azotarla de nuevo con su látigo Simón apareció y, golpeando-lo por detrás, le dejo inconsciente "Gracias Simón" -dijo Erza aliviada "Erza tu ve a rescatar a Jellal nosotros nos encargamos de ellos." las palabras de Simón la llenaron de valor y rápidamente fue en busca de su amigo, mientras el joven muchacho la miraba, de reojo, sonriendo.

(Mientras tanto, en la sala más alta de la torre del Paraíso)

-Jellal yacía atado a un pilar de madera con tantas heridas que no podía ni moverse, entre tormentos y dolor dijo "Deseo la autentica libertad" entonces Ultear, haciéndose pasar por Zeref, le dijo a Jellal que hiciera un pacto con el para poder obtener su deseo "Haz un sacrificio por mi, completa la torre del Paraíso y revive-me para conseguir la autentica libertad." Jellal estaba apunto de desmoronarse ante el engaño de la joven pero en el ultimo segundo algo le hizo despertar del hechizo "¡Jellal!", era Erza, quien estaba avanzado hasta el ultimo piso con dos espadas invocadas gracias a su nueva magia. "No voy a renunciar a mis amigos" -dijo Jellal rebosando una luz mágica que rompió las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado "Si para conseguir la libertad tengo sacrificar a mis amigos. ¡Prefiero morir junto a ellos!" -dijo Jellal y en cuanto la joven bruja de Grimoar Heart lo escucho supo que no podría sacar provecho de el y se largo antes de que alguien la viera.

-Jellal no tuvo tiempo de perseguirla cuando Erza entro por la puerta y se encontró a su amigo desatado e iluminado con luz. "Jellal, ¿que te pasa?" -pregunto Erza sorprendida "Erza, acabemos con todos estos años de esclavitud, juntos." -dijo Jellal mas motivado que nunca tras haber descubierto el poder que yacía en su interior, Erza lo miso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero el momento no duro mucho un guardia se abalanzo sobre ellos para matarlos con una espada larga, los jóvenes muchachos pudieron esquivar el golpe, en cuanto Jellal vio que el guardia se dirija hacía Erza, no pudo controlarse y estiro el brazo, puso la palma de la mano en vertical y acto seguido un proyectil de luz salio disparado hacía el guardia, este acabo siendo disparado contra la pared causando un gran boquete. Después de eso a Jellal le costaba mantenerse en pie pero se reincorporo lo bastante rápido como para que Erza no lo notara, "Vamos Erza, los demás nos necesitan." -dijo el joven dándole ánimos y fuerzas a la chica para levantarse y continuar peleando hasta el final.

-La batalla entraba en su apogeo cunado los jóvenes magos entraron en una gran sala que parecía una mina. "Mirad es Jellal, y Erza, han conseguido salvarse" -dijo Miliana muy contenta y como si hubieran recuperado las fueras los esclavos se abalanzaron con mas fuerza contra los guardias, Jellal y Erza se unieron al combate empleando sus nuevas cualidades mágicas lo que dejo a todo el mundo boquiabierto. "Si no hay mas remedio, los convertiremos a todos en cenizas" -dijo un guardia que manipulaba un gran cañón capaz de destruir toda una ciudad, los esclavos miraron, asustados, como sus esperanzas de escapar se esfumaban "FUEGO", los guardias dispararon el cañón y cuando parecía perdido un muro de llamas destrozo el proyectil que les iba a alcanzar y hasta el propio cañón, era el viejo Rob, quien con sus ultimas fuerzas realizo aquel milagro y les dijo a todos "Luchad sin temor a la oscuridad, vivid el futuro, mirad hacia delante y no os rindáis jamas." -dicho esto Rob se desintegro en el aire. La tristeza solo duro un momento, después, motivados por aquel noble sacrificio, comenzaron a luchar de nuevo y esta vez dispuestos a llegar hasta el final.

-Al cabo de unas horas, lo que siempre habían querido por fin era una realidad, eran libres. La torre del paraíso estaba completamente destrozada, Sho, quien había encontrado el centro de comunicaciones de la torre, notifico al consejo lo que había pasado y donde estaban. Cuando el joven chico se dirigía a la costa para avisar a sus compañeros de que vendrían a rescatarlos estos se alegraron mucho. Jellal no estaba entre ellos, había ido a una pequeña cala para pensar en su futuro "Ya esta, lo tengo decidido." -dijo Jellal muy motivado "¿Que es lo que has decidido?" al oír eso Jellal se asusto tanto que se cayo al agua lo que provoco que Era se riera a carcajadas "Jajajaja, ¿Te he asustado?"- dijo la chica ayudando-le a subir "Pues si, un poco" -respondió Jellal un poco avergonzado "Erza he decidido lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante." "A si ¿El que?" "Recuerdas que el abuelo Rob nos dijo que existía un sitio para aquellos que no tienen un hogar al que regresar y donde pueden rehacer sus vidas con otra gente." "Si claro, se llama gremio de magos." "Bien, pues, he decidido que voy a ir al gremio donde estaba al abuelo Rob, entrenare y perfeccionare mi magia para que nadie mas tenga que sufrir lo que hemos sufrido nosotros. Voy a ser uno de los diez magos santos." -dijo Jellal levantando-se, ella lo observo con detenimiento y vio la determinación en sus ojos, lo que le llevo a responder "Yo también quiero encontrar un lugar donde poder vivir en paz." -el muchacho se la miro intrigado y después le pregunto "¿Quieres venir conmigo?" "Si, desde luego".

-Después pudieron avistar los barcos del consejo mágico, los rescataron y los llevaron a un lugar seguro para tratar sus heridas.

-Erza y Jellal les dijeron a sus amigos lo que tenían pensado hacer, ellos no quisieron acompañarlos porque deseaban ver el mundo. Al día después los dos grupos partieron en busca de sus destinos. Los dos jóvenes magos pusieron rumbo a una ciudad de mucho renombre: Magnolia, donde se encontraba el gremio de magos del que viejo Rob les había hablado, su nombre es: Fairy Tail.


	2. Capitulo 2: El hogar de las hadas

-Jellal y Erza lograron llegar a la ciudad de Magnolia, gracias a las indicaciones que les habían dado los soldados del Consejo Mágico. Al llegar se encontraron con una ciudad rebosante de felicidad y de gente por todas partes, Erza se quedo unos instantes en blanco, era la primera que veía una ciudad tan llena de paz.

-"Bien, hemos llegado a Magnolia" -dijo Jellal "Si, ahora tenemos que encontrar el gremio" -dijo Erza, mirando alrededor sin saber por donde empezar a buscar. "¿Por donde empezamos?" -pregunto Jellal "Voy a preguntarle a alguien." -dijo Erza muy animada, aunque Jellal prefería no hacerlo, el no lo reconocía pero aun no se había recuperado del trauma que supusieron los adultos para el en la Torre del Paraíso, y todavía no confiaba en ellos totalmente. Mientras Jellal estaba sumido en sus pensamientos Erza, la cual había ido a preguntar por la ubicación del gremio, le pregunto a una señora que vendía fruta en el mercado, "Hola señora" "Hola pequeña, dime, ¿que quieres?" -dijo la anciana de la tienda "¿Sabe donde esta el gremio de Fairy Tail?" -pregunto Erza "Si buscas el gremio de Fairy Tail, se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, tenéis que atravesar el puente que hay al final de esta gran avenida y después girar a la derecha, ¿Entendido?" "Si, muchas gracias, adiós" -dijo Erza mientras se dirigía hacia Jellal.

-"Jellal, ya se donde esta el gremio... ¿Jellal?" y entonces Jellal salio de sus pensamientos para escuchar a Erza "Si, ¿Donde esta?" -dijo Jellal, Erza le explico las indicaciones de la anciana y se pusieron en camino.

-Cruzaron el puente y giraron a la derecha y efectivamente allí estaba, se diferenciaba del resto de edificios por el símbolo del gremio, el cual reconocieron porque era el mismo que tenia el viejo Rob en la espalda. "¿Entramos?" -pregunto Jellal "Si" -respondió Erza, los jóvenes magos abrieron las puertas y se encontraron con un lugar muy distinto al que se habían imaginado, los dos magos se armaron de valor y se aventuraron hacía el centro del edificio, el cual estaba remarcado por un pasillo que formaban la mesas y sillas del lugar, mientras iban avanzando mas silencio había, todos los magos del gremio miraban a los dos nuevos magos que habían entrado en el edificio. Se dirigieron al maestro, que estaba sentado al final del pasillo, "Disculpe señor, ¿Es usted el maestro del gremio?" -pregunto Jellal "Así es muchacho" -dijo Makarov "Vera, un amigo nos dijo que viniéramos aquí y quisiéramos unirnos al gremio" -dijo Erza "En serio, ¿quien era ese amigo?" -pregunto Makarov sorprendido y los dos magos respondieron a la vez "Rob" esa sola palabra izo que a Makarov se le cayera la cerveza que estaba bebiendo, "¡El viejo Rob!" -dijo Makarov sorprendido "S...si, ¿Le conoce?" -pregunto Jellal "Claro que si, es mas somos grandes amigos desde siempre decidme, ¿como esta?" los dos magos se miraron un rato y con aire de tristeza respondieron "Ha muerto, murió protegiéndonos" esa noticia izo que Makarov se pusiera sentimental "Claro, muy típico de el" -dijo el maestro, casi, entre lagrimas.

-Después de un rato Makarov les invito a algo de beber para que le contasen todo; la Torre del Paraíso, la revolución, Rob y finalmente su camino hasta aquí. Después, le pidieron al maestro que les dejase entrar en su gremio ya que querían encontrar su sitio en el mundo y aprender a vivir de manera normal, por supuesto el maestro acepto ya que esa debía de ser la voluntad del sacrificio de Rob.

-Jellal y Erza ya tenían la marca del gremio en su cuerpo y mañana empezaría su nueva vida como miembros de Fairy Tail. Sabían que no seria fácil, pero tenían que hacerlo, lo primero que propuso Jellal es que aprendieran a dominar sus nuevas magias. Gracias a unos libros que leyeron en una biblioteca sabían que la magia de Erza era la de "Re-equipar", que le permitía utilizar diferentes armas y armaduras para el combate o fuera de el, y Jellal poseía una magia perdida y poco común "Magia Cuerpo Celestial", que le permitía atacar con el poder de los astros y de las estrellas. Después de saber como dominar sus nuevos poderes se fueron a dormir, en una cama del mismo gremio, pero Jellal seguía ofuscado con su pasado en la Torre del Paraíso. Pero el no se rendiría, estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final por sus amigos, eso el lo que le había enseñado el viejo Rob con su sacrificio, y ahora le tocaba demostrarlo.


	3. Capitulo 3: El reto del trueno

-Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Jellal y Erza se unieron a Fairy Tail, con el tiempo se fueron haciendo amigos de algunos miembros del gremio: Natsu, Grey, Cana, etc...

-Ese día Jellal estaba hablando con Grey sobre la ultima misión que llevaron a cabo, "Oye Jellal, ¿A cuantos monstruos venciste en la ultima misión, eh?. Yo ha cinco de golpe" -pregunto Grey, muy orgulloso de su éxito cuando de repente Natsu entro en la conversación, ates de que Jellal pudiera responder "No esta mal, yo he vencido a seis" -se rio Natsu mientras vacilaba delante de ellos, a lo que Jellal respondió "Siete" Natsu y Grey se detuvieron antes de pelearse y miraron, confusos, al muchacho "Yo he vencido a siete" -dijo Jellal con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Natsu y Grey se quedaron perplejos y no les quedo otro remedio que admitir su derrota "Vaya, Jellal. Siete monstruos a la vez. Es increíble" -dijo Cana, y Jellal no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a los cumplidos de la chica. Entonces una figura misteriosa poso sus ojos en Jellal.

-De repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron y los cuatro niños dirigieron sus miradas hacia allí, en aquel momento una muy malherida Erza entro a rastras por el pasillo del gremio. "¡Erza!" -grito Jellal mientras fue a ayudarla antas de que se desmayase "Erza, ¿Que te ha pasado?" -pregunto Jellal mientras Natsu, Grey y Cana fueron a avisar al maestro "Me ha costado pero, he cumplido la misión" dicho esto Erza se desmayo y después, entre todos, la llevaron a la enfermería el gremio. La figura misteriosa sonreía ante la imagen veía.

-Jellal y los demás estaban frente a las puertas de la enfermería esperando a que Erza recobrase el sentido "¿Que creéis que le he pasado?" -pregunto Cana "No lo se, pero ha debido ser algo o alguien muy fuerte para dejar a Erza así" -contesto Grey "No os preocupéis, Erza es muy dura conseguirá salir de esta" -dijo Natsu apoyando a los demás y Jellal asintió con la cabeza, pero entonces la figura misteriosa se levanto y dijo "Por mi ya se puede quedar en la cama", los cuatro magos se giraron y vieron a un adolescente chico de pelo rubio de punta con auriculares, era Laxus, quien ha estado observando todo lo que había sucedido. Jellal lo miro y le pregunto enfadado "¿Por que dices eso?" "Es obvio, porque esa misión era demasiado para ella, alguien que no sabe como utilizar su magia y aun así se lanza de cabeza contra un muro que no puede romper, mejor que se quede al margen de todo" -dijo Laxus con prepotencia, eso hizo que Jellal enfureciera "¡Retiralo!" -grito Jellal y Laxus le miro de reojo "¿Que dices?" "He dicho que retires, ahora mismo, lo que has dicho sobre Erza" después de unos segundos Laxus se hecho a reír y directamente dijo "No", entonces Jellal se lanzo contra el y golpeo a Laxus en la cara "¿Que te ha parecido?" -dijo Jellal orgulloso de su golpe "Patético" -dijo Laxus girando la cabeza como si nada y golpeando a Jellal con un rayo y Jellal cayo a suelo y miro a Laxus desde allí "El día que puedas derrotar a veinte monstruos a la vez hablaremos, hasta entonces" y Laxus se marcho riendo, Jellal le persiguió y le golpeo de nuevo, lo que Laxus interpreto como una señal para combatir.

-Erza había recuperado la consciencia a causa de unos ruidos que se oían fuera, salio de la cama y miro lo que estaba pasando. La pelea ya había terminado, Jellal estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, lleno de golpes y quemaduras a causa de los rayos de Laxus, mientras que Laxus no tenia ni un solo rasguño. Lo llevaron a la enfermería y trataron sus heridas con rapidez mientras que Laxus se marcho con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-A la mañana siguiente Jellal le contó a Erza lo que había sucedido con Laxus y ella de dio las gracias por haberla defendido. En la enfermería mantuvo una conversación con el maestro "Jellal, debes cambiar tu manera de ver el mundo" "¿Que quiere decir maestro?" "Tienes potencial y me gustaría poder confiar en ti como lo hago con los demás, pero no puedo hacerlo porque a ti lo que te empuja es el pasado" "El pasado" -dijo Jellal pensativo y entonces recordó las palabras del viejo Rob "Si, esta bien recordar el pasado, pero si no dejamos de mirarlo entonces perdemos de vista el futuro que nos espera" dicho esto al joven mago se le saltaban las lagrimas por que pensaba que había traicionado la ultima voluntad del viejo Rob "¿Lo entiendes ahora Jellal?" "Si, maestro".

-Una vez Jellal estuvo recuperado por completo de sus heridas fue al gremio, cogió una misión peligrosa del tablón de anuncios y, si decir nada a nadie, se marcho a cumplirla. Pasaron semanas y Jellal no volvía al gremio "Maestro, esto no es normal tenemos que ir a buscarlo" -dijo Erza muy preocupada "No, Erza. Si ahora vamos a buscarlo le quitaremos su orgullo" -dijo Makarov "Es cierto, además, Jellal es uno de los nuestros" -dijo Natsu "Es verdad, es un autentico mago de Fairy Tail, volverá" -dijo Grey, y entonces Jellal apareció por la puerta malherido, todos fueron a ver como se encontraba, pero entonces el se dirigió a Laxus y le dijo "Lo he cumplido" "¿De que estas hablando?" -pregunto Laxus "Tu dijiste que si podía derrotar a mas de veinte monstruos retirarías lo que dijiste sobre Erza. Bien pues lo he cumplido, he derrotado a veintisiete monstruos, ahora te toca a ti" Laxus se lo miro con cara de interés, suspiro y dijo "Lo retiro" y dicho esto se fue a hacer su trabajo mientras pensaba "Este chico empieza a caerme bien".

-Una vez Jellal se recupero, de nuevo, continuo haciendo misiones junto con los demás miembros de Fairy Tail, con el tiempo todos fueron adquiriendo mas fuerza, técnica y experiencia.

 **Y así pasaron tres años.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Rango S

-Los magos de Fairy Tail se fueron haciendo mas mayores y adquiriendo mucha mas fuerza y experiencia. Una Erza, ya adolescente, estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo-se un delicioso trozo de pastel de fresas con nata cuando una ebria Cana se le acerco con un tonel de cerveza, "Oye Erza, no crees que EL tarda mucho en volver?" -dijo Cana "No te preocupes, EL siempre vuelve." dijo Erza confiada, y al poco rato la puerta se abrió y de repente aparecieron unos magos llenos de arañazos y magulladuras, eran: Natsu, Grey y Jellal, quienes habían vuelto de una misión en una tierra lejana.

-Al verlos Era no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de antaño, cuando ella y Jellal llegaron a Fairy Tail y se unieron al gremio. Mientras que Natsu y Grey fardaban y se peleaban por quien había hecho mejor la misión Jellal se aproximo a Erza para hablar con ella. "Hola Erza, que tal todo?" -dijo Jellal, un poco nervioso, lo cual hizo que la maga se sorprendiera "Bueno mejor os dejo solos, pareja." -dijo Cana muy bebida, (Durante estos últimos años Jellal y Erza habían mantenido una relación mas seria que la amistad, ya eran oficialmente pareja.) "Muy bien Jellal. Esta vez has tardado mas de lo habitual. Ha pasado algo?" -pregunto Erza "Bueno... si. Natsu, como siempre, se ha mareado en el tren y mientras buscaba el lavabo se metió en la sala de equipajes, se la cayeron todas las maletas encima y tuvimos que pasarnos la estación de Magnolia para buscarlo." al oír la historia Erza se quedo perpleja y al cabo de un rato se echo a reír, pero antes de que la gente pudiese fijarse en ella el maestro Makarov apareció.

-Subió al piso superior para poder ver bien todo el gremio y así poder dar la gran noticia que siempre daba por aquellas fechas. "Miembros de Fairy Tail, la espera a terminado. Hoy se anunciaran los miembros que participaran en el examen para convertirse en magos de rango S." al decir eso el gremio entero se estremeció con un fuerte grito por parte de todos sus miembros, dicho esto el Mirajane saco una hoja de papel y se la dio al maestro para que anunciase a los magos elegidos. "Gracias Mirajane. Bien los magos que competirán por el honor de convertir-se en rango S son":

Natsu Dragneel

Grey Fullbuster

Cana Alberona

Elfman Stratus

Freed Justin

Levy Mcgarden

Juvia Loxar

Jellal Fernandez

-"Los que hayáis sido elegidos mañana se os explicaran las normas de la competición, los demás esforzaos mas para el año que viene.

-Después de la noticia Jellal se quedo de piedra y antes de que pudiese decir nada Erza le dio la enhorabuena "Felicidades Jellal, se nota que has trabajado duro todos estos años, me das mucha envidia." "Yo? Un mago de rango S?" -se pregunto Jellal "Exactamente." -dijo una voz y los dos magos se giraron sorprendidos "!Maestro Makarov¡" "Dime Jellal, estas contento?" -pregunto el maestro "Si, antes hubiera pensado que alguien como yo no se merecería ese honor pero, ahora siento que si le doy la espalda a la prueba no seria yo mismo. Lo haré." -dijo Jellal con cara de felicidad, a lo que Erza solamente pudo sonrojarse ante una visión, nada esperada, de su novio. "Eso es lo que quería oír." -dijo Makarov con una gran sonrisa. "Muy bien, que empiece la fiesta." -dijo Natsu y de repente todo el gremio empezó a hacer ruido hasta que llego a toda la ciudad.

-A las afueras del gremio los dos magos se sentaron a hablar, "Oye Erza, aprobare el examen de rango S." -dijo Jellal muy seguro de si mismo, "Claro que lo harás, te has vuelto muy fuerte desde que estamos aquí, no solo en magia sino también en carácter, el Jellal que conocí antaño en la torre del paraíso no habría hecho lo que tu has hecho hoy." -dijo Erza muy sonrojada "Si, pero hay otro motivo por el que debo aprobar sea como sea." en ese instante Jellal miro a Erza y esta se quedo confundida, "Otro motivo? Que motivo?" -pregunto Erza intrigada.

-Después de decir aquello Jellal le mostró ESO y Erza comprendió al instante a lo que se refería el mago.

-A la mañana siguiente, en el puerto de Magnolia, toda la ciudad fue a despedir a los magos que se embarcaban rumbo a la isla secreta de Tenroujima. Erza vio marchar a Jellal con el corazón en un puño por AQUELLO que lo mostró anoche. Mientras que los demás miembros del gremio los despedían a todos por igual. Un grupo de jóvenes chicas adolescentes se pusieron a llorar porque Jellal iba a dejar la ciudad temporalmente, (Jellal, con el paso del tiempo, se había vuelto muy popular entre las chicas.) pero se callaron de golpe cuando Erza las fulmino de una mirada.

-Ya en el barco, el maestro comenzó a explicar a los candidatos los detalles del examen. "Escuchadme todos, las reglas de este examen de rango S son sencillas, cuando lleguemos a la isla cada uno de vosotros tendrá que elegir uno de los caminos que esta marcado con una letra, hay seis en total; en tres de ellas tendréis que luchar con un mago de rango S Mirajane, Laxus o Gildarts, en las otras dos tendréis que luchar contra otro candidato y finalmente hay una ruta que os permitirá cumplir con la primera prueba sin luchar, quien tendrá suerte y quien no, esa es la cuestión." dicho esto el maestro y los magos de rango S fueron tele transportados a la isla y los candidatos se quedaron en el barco pensando y rezando por tener suerte. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la isla y todos se dividieron en:

Natsu – E

Cana – C

Grey – F

Elfman – G

Juvia – A

Freed – B

Levy – H

Jellal – D

-Después de un rato el maestro se informo de la situación de cada uno de los candidatos, gracias a un sistema de lacrimas de vídeo que recientemente había adquirido, los sorteos de las rutas quedaron de las siguientes maneras "Jojojo, parece que Natsu luchara contra Gildarts bueno haber como ha evolucionado este chico. Cana contra Freed este combate puede ser el mas sencillo que ha tenido la pobre chica desde que realiza el examen. Grey contra Juvia, me pregunto que pasara en este combate. Parece que Levy ha sido la que mas suerte ha tenido, ha conseguido acceder a la ruta mas sencilla y los siguientes en aparecer son: Elfman y su hermana Mirajane." -dicho esto el maestro le dio un buen trago a una jarra de cerveza, para luego esculpirla toda de golpe al darse cuenta de algo que lo impacto. "Un momento, si todas las parejas ya han sido formadas eso significa que el combate de la ruta D sera entre...".

-En ese momento dos presencias imponentes cruzaban la mirada en la ruta D. "Je, no se porque pero me figuraba que llegaría este momento, Jellal" -dijo el examinador "Yo también, Laxus.".


	5. Capitulo 5: Jellal contra Laxus

-El silencio en la isla de Tenroujima desapareció debido a un fuerte ruido que sacudió todo el lugar. En la ruta D dos fuerzas descomunales se habían enzarzado en un combate sin vacilación.

-Jellal y Laxus habían empezado a luchar, convirtiendo la zona costera de la ruta D en un campo de batalla en donde la luz celestial y la luz del rayo estaban en un choqué constante. "Je, tengo que reconocer que si que has mejorado, y bastante, Jellal" - dijo Laxus, sin su habitual capa y con algunas heridas en el cuerpo "Debería sentirme alagado por ese cumplido, Laxus?" -respondió Jellal, exhibiendo mas golpes en su cuerpo que Laxus, y tras decirse eso los dos magos reanudaron los ataques por tierra y aire, intentaban utilizar solamente la magia justa y en el momento apropiado ya que sabían que el mas mínimo error les podía costar muy caro.

-Justo en ese momento Jellal consiguió asestar un poderoso golpe a Laxus, el cual no pudo resistir la fuerza del golpe y acabo retrocediendo algunos metros y entonces Jellal aprovecho para disparar sus FLECHAS CELESTIALES contra el, Laxus fue alcanzado casi de lleno, pero pudo reincorporarse a tiempo para evitar gran parte del ataque. Después se aproximo a Jellal a una velocidad increíble y con su puño derecho le asesto un poderoso golpe que lo estampo contra el suelo y mientras Jellal se encontraba aturdido se dispuso a lanzar un devastador ataque contra el, "Rayo, cae del cielo y fulmina a mi enemigo: THUNDERBOLT" -Laxus ejecuto el hechizo y en ese instante, sobre el aturdido Jellal, apareció una gran esfera amarilla repleta de magia de rayo que impacto con mucha fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Jellal.

-El maestro Makarov, observaba los combates desde lejos pero le prestaba especial atención al de la ruta D, "Hm, hacia tiempo que no veía a mi nieto luchar a este nivel, ha progresado mas de lo que yo había previsto y Jellal se esta acostumbrando poco a poco a luchar con el, se esta librando un combate muy interesante y no se quien de los dos se alzara con la victoria final.

-De nuevo en la ruta D. El rayo había caído con fuerza sobre Jellal y este yacía en el suelo con una gran cantidad de heridas, "Lo siento Jellal, pero en un combate siempre gana el mas fuerte" -dijo Laxus, vacilando ante el maltrecho cuerpo de su adversario "Exacto, y ese sere yo" -respondió Jellal atacando desde un lateral con su METEORO, el cual envió a Laxus por los aires y después fue golpeado pon su siguiente ataque, "Cae, Laxus: PALMA DEL CIELO" -al ejecutar su ataque, una fuerte explosión resonó en el cielo y Laxus se precipito al suelo, aunque logro recuperarse a tiempo para evitar el golpe de caida. "Que? Si te había dejado inconsciente" -dijo Laxus muy sorprendido, "No me diste con tu THUNDERBOLT, pero he de decir que me ha ido de muy poco" -dijo Jellal y después Laxus miro el cráter que había echo antes con su trueno para ver y entender como había sido capaz de evitar su golpe , "Ya entiendo, era una ilusión, muy astuto" -comprendió Laxus.

Dicho esto, volvieron a cruzarse los golpes y las magias de ambos, sus gritos se oían en el cielo al igual que los hechizos que lanzaban y los golpes que se asestaban el uno al otro. Al final del intercambio de golpes, los dos magos lanzaron, con sus ultimas fuerzas, sus mas fuertes y devastadores ataques "Preparate Laxus: ESPADA DE SIETE ESTRELLAS: GRAN CHARIOT" -Jellal lanzo su ataque redirigiendo-lo para que los siete haces de luz se dirigieran hacia Laxus, "Lo mismo digo Jellal: ALABARDA DEL CIELO DEL DRAGON DEL TRUENO" -Laxus también proyecto toda su magia contra su enemigo. En el momento que las dos magias chocaron toda la isla tembló de punta a punta y durante un buen rato el maestro Makarov perdió la conexión con la lacrima que le permitía ver el desarrollo del combate en la ruta D. "Que ha pasado? Quien ha ganado?" -se pregunto el maestro del gremio y cuando volvió la señal pudo ver que los dos contendientes estaban de pie, uno en frente del otro, "Jeje, lo sabia. No voy a retirar lo que pensé años atrás" -dijo Laxus "El que?" -pregunto Jellal "Que empiezas a caerme bien, Jellal" -respondió Laxus mientras se precipitaba hacia el suelo, derrotado.

-El maestro se quedo perplejo al ver que su nieto, que no había sido derrotado en muchos años por nadie, estaba en el suelo repleto de heridas al igual que su contrincante y mientras Jellal, que a duras penas podía estarse de pie, se dirigía hasta el lugar donde se anunciaban los resultados del examen no podía parar de sonreír pensando en la promesa que le hizo a aquella persona.

-Algunos días después, en la ciudad de Magnolia, el gremio de Fairy Tail y toda la ciudad preparaban una gran celebración para cuando llegase el barco con los miembros que habían ido a realizar el examen de rango S. Cuando llego el barco y desembarcaron todos el maestro dio el anuncio "El mago que ha conseguido superar con éxito la prueba y que desde este momento sera rango S es... Jellal Fernandez" y al oír eso todo el mundo soltó un grito estremecedor y comenzaron a sonar aplausos para Jellal quien no pudo evitar ponerse colorado de la emoción.

-En mitad de la fiesta aparecieron Miliana, Sho y Wally, sus amigos de la torre del paraíso, que habían sido invitados por Erza para presenciar este momento, entonces Jellal se dirigió a Erza y le pregunto "Erza, como sabias que ganaría yo?" -pregunto Jellal "No lo sabia, intuición de mujer" -respondió Erza guiñándole un ojo.

-Al terminar la fiesta todo el mundo se fue a la dormir, lo que Erza desconocía era su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, a mejor.


	6. Capitulo 6: La promesa en el FANTASIA

**Hola a todos, he decidido reemplazar un detalle en mi historia:**

 **En el capitulo 3, al final del mismo, dice: "Y así pasaron tres años", no se en que estaba pensando en aquel momento, y siguiendo con un comentario que me dejaron he decidido que el texto mas acertado tiene que ser:** **"Y así pasaron diez años".**

 **Lamento mucho el malentendido.**

 **Un saludo y disfrutad del capitulo.**

-A la mañana siguiente, todo el gremio estaba realizando encargos, como de costumbre. "Oye Grey, como te pudo ganar Jellal si estaba tan herido, eh?" -dijo Natsu burlando-se de el "Cierra el pico Natsu, yo al menos tuve tres combates, pero no recuerdo que tu vencieras a tu examinador" -respondió Grey burlando-se, aun mas de Natsu.

 _Explicación del examen de rango S:_

 _Natsu no pudo vencer a Gildarts._

 _Grey venció a Juvia ya que esta se retiro._

 _Elfman no pudo ganarle a su hermana Mirajane_

 _Levy consiguió tener suerte y pasar la primera ronda sin luchar_

 _Freed logro vencer a Cana_

 _Jellal logro vencer a Laxus_

 _Grey logro vencer a Freed_

 _Jellal consiguió, sin problemas, vencer a Levy_

 _Jellal venció a Grey al final del examen_

"Intenta tu vencer a un monstruo como Gildarts, maldito exhibicionista" -respondió Natsu, empezando así su habitual guerra de insultos y golpes contra Grey, pero de repente Erza intervino y con una mirada terrorífica les dijo "Natsu. Grey. Estaos quietos" -dijo Erza intentando degustar un sabroso trozo de pastel de fresas con nata, y entonces los dos magos se detuvieron de golpe y dijeron al mismo tiempo "Si, Erza".

-"Vaya, Erza si que te respetan en el gremio" -dijo Sho quien, junto con Miliana, Wally y Simón, habían decidido quedarse un tiempo en la ciudad para estar con sus dos compañeros "Pues claro, no debes olvidar que están delante de Titania la reina de las hadas" -dijo Miliana presumiendo, mientras que Erza se volvía a sentar para seguir comiendo "A todo, esto donde esta Jellal? Pensaba que estaría aquí ya" -se pregunto Simón "Las misiones de rango S no son fáciles Simón, se necesita mucha preparación y experiencia para llevarlas a cabo" -dijo Erza añadiendo tensión al grupo y todos la miraron con cara de preocupación "Pero no os preocupéis estamos hablando de Jellal, y el siempre sale adelante" "Me alegra que pienses eso, Titania" -dijo una voz, y de repente todo el grupo se giro para ver a Jellal, "Que ocurre? Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma" -dijo el mago

-Entonces los cinco amigos invitaron a Jellal a que se sentara con ellos, "Mejor me quedo de pie, el viaje en tren ha sido muy largo y necesito estirar las piernas" -respondió Jellal. De repente todo el gremio quedo a oscuras y un foco ilumino al escenario principal donde se encontraba el maestro Makarov "Ejem, queridos miembros de Fairy Tail, hoy se celebra un evento muy especial en Magnolia, que supongo todos ya sabréis, se trata de... EL FESTIVAL DE FANTASIA" -al decir eso todos se levantaron eufóricos "Pero antes de dar comienzo al festival nocturno de FANTASIA, se celebrara al certamen Miss Fairy Tail, donde nuestras magas mostraran sus mejores cualidades encima del escenario principal" -al decir eso todas las chicas del gremio se retiraron para prepararse y los demás se amontonaron en la primera fila, para poder ver el espectáculo.

"Buenos días a todos, soy Max el mago de arena, vuestro mejor presentador" -se presento Max, exhibiendo un traje morado con brillantes, "Nuestra primera participante no es otra que la maga de espíritus celestiales: Lucy, la cual hará un baile de animadora con sus espíritus celestiales" -después de la actuación de Lucy "Siguiente concursante, la maga mas refrescante del gremio: Juvia Loxar, que nos va a deleitar con una exhibición de natación" -después de la actuación de Juvia "Nuestra siguiente concursante es la reina de la revista Sorcerer: Mirajane Stratus, que nos hará una demostración de su magia de transformación" -después de la actuación de Mira y las demás vino la de Erza "La ultima concursante no necesita presentación, la reina de las hadas y maga mas fuerte de Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet, la cual va ha hacer una demostración de su fuera y su belleza" -Erza apareció ante todos con un bikini negro y, al terminar de desfilar por el escenario, lanzo unas piedras al aire, saco dos espadas y las corto todas.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver la actuación de Erza, lo cual hizo que ganara el certamen horas mas tarde, Jellal se la quedo mirando y se fue a prepararse para el desfile.

Una vez cayo la noche en Magnolia los magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron su habitual desfilada por las calles de la ciudad, y cuando fue el turno de la carroza donde se encontraban Jellal, Erza, Biscra y Alzack, la carroza se detuvo al llegar al centro de la plaza donde nadie sabia lo que iba a suceder, pero entonces Jellal subió de un salto a la parte mas alta de la carroza, señalo a Erza con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda apunto hacia el cielo donde unos fuegos artificiales muy especiales llenaron la ciudad Magnolia transmitiendo un mensaje para ella "QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?" y entonces todo el mundo se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de la chica a la que iba dirigido el mensaje. Al cabo de unos segundos Erza, que no podía decir ni una palabra a causa de las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y la emoción, respondió con el gesto de Fairy Tail dando a entender "SI, QUIERO".

El festival del FANTASIA se había convertido en el día mas importante en la vida de dos personas, que escalaron el abismo de la oscuridad para poder encontrar su luz.


End file.
